It's You
by Sweetmoon Malfoy
Summary: "Sentado na cama, com uma expressão concentrada, estava o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida." Harry/Draco. Slash/Lemon. Universo alternativo.


**Título: **It's You

**Autor:** Sweetmoon Malfoy

**Beta:** Tomoyo-Chan (ou To-Chan)

**Par: **Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M

**Disclairmer:** os personagens dessa história não me pertencem, eles são da J.K. Rowling e, creio eu, da Warner.

**Avisos:**Essa fic não se passa na época do feudalismo, apesar de ter elementos tirados desse período histórico como: os feudos, os Senhores Feudais, o direito da primeira noite, etc.

Mas naquela época jamais teria um casamento entre _**dois homens**_, pois a Igreja Católica dominava e vocês sabem o que ela pensa a respeito disso, sem ofensa a Igreja Católica e aos católicos, só expondo fatos.

Imaginem um período muito parecido com o Feudalismo, _**mas que não é**_.

Essa fic é, basicamente, sobre dois homens fazendo _coisinhas_ não gosta, não leia. Simples assim.

**It's ****You¹**

Draco respirou fundo parado diante da enorme porta. Encarava a madeira com um olhar entre temeroso e revoltado por ter que fazer aquilo.

"_Mas fazer o que?_ _O amo!_"

Olhou para o chão, envergonhado de si mesmo.

"_Ok, não amo Cedric, mas gosto bastante dele."_

O casamento fora necessário para ajudar a Família Malfoy, antes nobre, agora reles servos graças a derrota do Senhor Tom Riddle, para o Senhor Harry James Potter, do feudo Potter.

Franziu o cenho lembrando-se da primeira vez que tivera que falar _Draco Malfoy_** de Potter²** e como se sentiu um lixo por fazê-lo. E agora ali estava ele, prestes a abrir as pernas, pois duvidava que o senhor ficasse de quatro, para uma das pessoas que mais detestava na vida. Piscou, sentindo-se humilhado e ainda mais raivoso.

"_**Não há nada que eu possa fazer**__**." **_dissera-lhe seu recém marido Cedric quando viu seu esposo ser arrumado por Narcissa para entregar sua virtude para outro homem.

Draco ponderou, antes de ficar com raiva pela atitude passiva do outro, que a cara de pesar do marido deveria significar alguma coisa.

Finalmente, cansado de perder tempo, abriu a porta e preparou-se para o que veria. Nunca havia visto o Senhor Potter antes, simplesmente ignorara-o quando o mesmo passara pelo feudo, andando a cavalo e conhecendo as pessoas, seus novos servos. Andou até o meio do quarto ricamente decorado. Nunca teria um quarto simples como o de Draco, se tratava de um Senhor Feudal. O quarto de Draco se resumia a uma cama, um guarda roupa e uma janela.

Levantou os olhos do chão e prendeu a respiração. Sentado na cama, com uma expressão concentrada, estava o homem mais bonito que já vira na vida. Tinha cabelos negros estranhamente bagunçados, porém lindos, um nariz bem feito, bonito e lindos olhos verdes. Seu queixo caiu, avaliando o corpo do outro, ele não era gordo como havia imaginado, era magro, ou melhor, tinha o corpo todo definido. Maravilhoso, até mais que seu marido.

Harry analisou o garoto a sua frente. Sim, garoto, pois o loiro tinha quase um ano a menos que o moreno. O loiro era relativamente pequeno, delicado não de uma forma feminina, magro não de uma forma doente, o rosto fino, nariz afilado, lábios avermelhados e olhos cinza. Quase prata. Sorriu, havia sido contra cobrar o direito da "Primeira Noite", não costumava fazer isso no seu feudo antigo, mas seu padrinho lhe falara sobre esse menino, filho da prima dele, e disse que Harry gostaria de tê-lo. A descrição, que não se comparava a realidade, lhe fizera cometer essa loucura sem pensar.

- Boa noite. – Draco disse de repente tímido. Tinha planejado falar muita coisa para aquele Senhor Feudal e nenhuma delas chegara perto de um comprimento.

- Boa noite, Senhor Diggory. – Draco Lembrou-se que tinha um marido que gostava. Era casado e por isso estava ali. – Sente-se. – o Senhor ofereceu apontando um lugar ao seu lado na cama, com uma voz suave.

- Ouvi dizer, que o Senhor não cobrava _o direito_ no seu antigo feudo, Senhor Potter. – Retalhou Draco em um sibilo enquanto se sentava onde fora ordenado. Harry sorriu.

- Não faz meu estilo, mas me falaram que não ia me arrepender se o fizesse.

Draco fitou o homem ao seu lado, mas nem teve tempo de elaborar uma resposta, assim que virou o rosto seus lábios foram tomados com voracidade pelo outro. Piscou perdido, sem saber o que fazer, nunca havia sido beijado daquela forma. O moreno se afastou e olhou para ele interessado.

- Você é realmente inocente? Nunca foi beijado assim?

Sem ar e corado, Draco negou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Certo, só precisa abrir os lábios e fechar os olhos, o resto eu faço.

O loiro seguiu as instruções e então experimentou uma das melhores sensações da sua vida. Cedric não beijava daquela forma. O Senhor segurou seu rosto com ambas às mãos e beijou os lábios finos com língua e dentes. Um calor diferente se espalhou pelo corpo menor e ele levantou as mãos, instintivamente, para a nuca do outro, puxando-o para mais perto.

O moreno virou seu corpo sobre o menor, deitando-o na cama. Antes que o loiro pudesse cair na realidade e tentasse parar de gostar daquilo, Harry desceu os lábios para o pescoço esguio, beijando com força, chupando e mordendo aquela pele macia, Draco gemeu alto e o puxou para mais perto. As mãos grandes começaram a passear livremente pelo corpo esguio, soltando tirando as fitas da camisa fazendo-a abrir. O Senhor se afastou olhando para o garoto em sua cama, rapidamente tirou a parte de cima de sua vestimenta, vendo a pele imaculada surgir, deixando-o cada vez mais desejoso.

Desejo esse que fez com que ele beijasse os mamilos do servo com tamanha força que o menor gemeu alto não só de prazer, mas também com uma pontada de dor. O moreno percebeu isso, e tentou tomar mais cuidado, beijando e lambendo os mamilos dele com mais carinho, devagar, se deleitando com os sons emitidos pelo loiro.

- V-você. – Draco disse entre gemidos e suspiros. - Não tirou nada de sua roupa.

Harry sorriu, beijando a barriga dele uma ultima vez e sentou na cama, na frente do loiro que levantou o tronco, apoiando nos cotovelos, para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Harry levantou da cama, tirou toda a roupa, inclusive a parte de peças intima, sentou na cama, tranqüilo, sem vergonha alguma de sua nudez. Já Draco estava vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos e temeroso, analisou a masculinidade do outro e notou o quão era avantajado aquilo ia machucá-lo, com certeza.

- Que foi? Está com medo?

Draco negou, olhando para o outro lado. Harry se debruçou sobre ele, beijando o pescoço exposto por causa da posição.

- Você não precisa ter medo de mim, eu farei ser bom.

Pegou as mãos delicadas e colocou sobre seus ombros, enquanto beijava-lhe novamente os lábios. Tirou a calça do loiro com certa dificuldade pela proximidade e depois foi a vez da roupa intima, por fim se afastou, empurrando o loiro para deitá-lo completamente na cama e observou o corpo do outro com atenção. Gravou cada detalhe. Memorizou cada misero traço e então colou seus lábios na barriga dele e foi descendo-os até o membro. Draco fechou os olhos, envergonhado, estava preste a dizer para o moreno sair dali, mas então foi envolvido pela boca quente e úmida dele, e a única coisa que pode fazer, além de gemer, foi colocar as mãos no cabelo do moreno e para puxar com força. Os movimentos de vai e vem começaram devagar, mas logo estavam mais velozes. Quando Harry sentiu que o loiro estava perto do ápice, se afastou, ouvindo um protesto indignado em resposta. Abriu-lhe as pernas e se posicionou entre elas, vendo de perto o rosto corado e suado do arfante loiro, beijou a bochecha enquanto o preparava com os dedos sentindo a hesitação e depois e relaxar do menor, Harry posicionou-se na entrada do loiro.

Sentindo que o moreno estava realmente muito perto, Draco fechou os olhos temendo o que viria. Sentiu dois suaves beijos em cada olho, para logo em seguida ter sua boca tomada, começou a corresponder quando sentiu ser invadido pelo outro devagar. Era estranho e doloroso, se afastou tenso.

- Acalme-se. – Pediu Harry com a voz rouca e sensual.

Harry beijava os ombros e pescoço, acariciava a cintura e a perna de Draco. Aos poucos, o menor passou a se sentir mais calmo e então o maior se mexeu, aprofundando mais naquele paraíso que era estar dentro do loiro. Tentando se controlar o Senhor colou a testa a do menor e fechou os olhos gemendo.

- Não dói mais. – Draco sussurrou rouco ao ouvido de Harry.

Na verdade, ele ainda sentia doer um pouco, mas não queria parar agora. A frase teve o efeito esperado, pois o outro mexeu-se, provocando em ambos um prazer inigualável. As mãos delicadas apertaram as costas másculas do moreno, em um pedido silencioso.

E se mexeram juntos, inconscientemente, pois Malfoy não sabia o que estava fazendo, nem o porque estar fazendo, mas ele havia parado de se importa, sentindo a respiração acelerada do outro em seu pescoço e sentido aquilo que deveria ser o maior prazer da sua vida. Harry se afundava cada vez mais no menor, sentindo que estava no lugar certo, que ele deveria ficar ali para sempre, em meio aqueles braços. Juntos chegaram ao êxtase. Draco deixou seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo, sem ar.

Harry apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, observando a face arfante e corada do garoto em baixo de si, o corpo todo formigava por causa do esforço, mas ele não ligava. Esperou que o loiro abrisse os olhos, assim que Draco o fez, ele disse, sem pensar em nada que não fosse aquele mar de cinza.

"_Ou será prata?"_

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

Draco olhou-o confuso.

- Mas e Cedric? Eu sou casado.

- Não me importa, você não sai daqui. - Disse convicto Harry.

- As pessoas vão falar... Vão especular. Nossa reputação, meu Senhor, vai acabar. – Falou tentando escapar dos braços do outro, por mais que quisesse ficar ali para sempre.

- Eu não ligo. – Harry respondeu e baixou-se para sussurrar com a voz rouca no ouvido do loiro – É você e eu sei que para sempre será você.

- Não pode ter se apaixonado... – Começou Draco, com um tom incrédulo e foi cortado.

- Tanto posso como o fiz. Você é meu agora.

E terminou a discussão beijando-o. Draco aceitou, pois por mais que achasse loucura e improvável, sabia que sentia aquilo também. Ele soube assim que colocou seus olhos em Harry Potter. Era ele. Draco sentiu-se ser rodeado pelos braços fortes de seu senhor. Era ele e sempre seria ele. Só ele.

**Fim**

**¹ - Tirei o título da música: **It's You – Super Junior.

**² - **Para quem não sabe, no Feudalismo se falava assim, primeiro nome da pessoa + nome do feudo – _**Sweetmoon de Harry**_ – eu coloquei o sobrenome Malfoy alem do primeiro nome, pois isso não é o Feudalismo.

_**N.A.**__**: Oi, pessoas. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic, minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma cena dessas, então se tiver ruim, critiquem mesmo. Eu preciso disso para melhorar. E se tiver bom, falem também. Eu vou gostar de fazer outros. **_

_**E se puderem ouçam a musica do Super Junior, é linda demais.**_

_**Essa não é uma songfic, como vocês perceberam, mas ter**__**á, em breve, uma songfic com essa musica, pois eu a amo e vejo ali muito material para virar uma fic boa.**_

_**Até a próxima,**_

_**Beijos.**_

_N.B.: Eu amei a musica gente! Realmente muito boa! ^^_

_Minha Moon é tão fofa. Ela caprichou nessa fic, ficou muito linda e eu amei esse Harry, ele foi muito lindo, fofo, gostoso... Ops me empolguei. Kkkk_

_E olha que só foi a primeira tentativa, imaginem as próximas._

_Deixem review._

_Bjus com sabor de Diamante Negro!_


End file.
